project_zearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon
The Democratic Republic of Neon is the largest and most powerful region on Zearth. The region was united in 2011 (Premium city) after their victory in the mob war. Zeon is the largest city and the capital, but the head government is in Premium. Neon is currently ruled by President Gax Prixton which is the regions 5th president and serves the region as a federal democratic republic. Neon is the world’s largest peninsula & is divided by 12 provinces, these are Zeon, Premium, Glow, Kloomon, Nabur, Petreville, Veinrose, Riverstone, Konjiki, Kampes, Indutae and Aperta. Neon has 4 major cities, these are Zeon City, Premium City, Kloomon City and Glow City. It borders Cepton in the south and shares a maritime border with Nova. Corsairs point located north of the Kloomonian coastline are owned by the region of Santoria, whom also share a maritime border with Neon. The region is surrounded by the Bofamic ocean and Envy ocean in the north east for the Nabur islands. Neonian`s are nationalists, well-educated and rich. Neon has a total area of 9 880 000 bm2, and a population of 72 000 000 (as of May 2019). The coastline stretches all around the region before hitting both the east and west Ceptonian borders. Neon also claims a large portion of islands in the Bofamic & envy ocean. Some notable ones being Nabur, Petreville, Parrot and Solitaria island. Neon has both administrative and political subdivisions on two levels: provinces and municipalities. Neon is a founding member of the United Regions and the G7. Neon maintains a universal health care and a comprehensive social security system, and its values are rooted in egalitarian ideals. The Neonian government has large ownership positions in key industrial sectors, having extensive reserves of petroleum, natural gas, minerals, lumber, seafood, and freshwater. The petroleum industry accounts for around a fifth of the country's gross domestic product (GDP). On a per-capita basis, Neon is the third largest producer of oil and natural gas in the world. The region has the fourth-highest per capita income in the world on the World Bank list. Neon has a high Human Development Index ranking in the world and previously had the highest inequality-adjusted ranking until 2018 when Nova moved to the top of the list. Neon has one of the lowest crime rates in the world. History Prehistory The first inhabitants are said to have been western colonizers coming with boats from a conflicted region. Most of the supply had been lost during the escape, but a lot of farmers and architects were brought with them. They were strong believers of Notch and claimed any new extended land as their own in the name of god. As a result of this a large portion of land went under the jurisdiction of these people. The Cryzler temple was constructed in the heart of Plaza mountain & represented the strength of heaven and hell with the concept of time representing man. The temple tributes Notch and is in Plaza district Zeon city, preserved by the Neonian government. More temples were built close to the Cryzler monument as the people believed it would keep them safe from all evil. The Cryzler was in a hilly mountain with snow lands to the east, a large lake to the west and forestland to the north. This diverse biome change gave people all sorts of different riches to feast from and boosted the quick progress of the colony. '''Mob war (2010-2011) About 1 month had passed since the first settlement, and progress on the Cryzler temple was looking staggering. First roads (Diamond road) & bridges (Carter bridge) were developed as well as households in the southern district behind the temple. After Xoyjaz`s journey to expand the land, the explorers decided to split it up into districts: Plaza, downtown (North/South), Pedget and Woyls village. With everything still very much in progress, the political parties were set to make a big governmental & economical move to advance the new settlements order. Unfortunately, these decisions had to be put on hold as a dangerous war was about to break out. Exact dates of this incident are unknown but early October 2010 the settlement was attacked by a horde of vandalizing mobs. All districts were under heavy attack & damaged by the opposition. The threat was to great and it was too dangerous staying in the districts. This resulted immediately into a combat response between man and mob. Construction work & agriculture were all left behind to receive no progress over the next time period. Politicians, woman and their children were brought to safety and out of the battle zone. People would hide in underground bases or mountain caverns while the war was undergoing. Chaos spread quickly as there was no real organization of anything anymore, people were scared and desperate for someone to take charge and action during these war times. Their only hope was to pray for the gods which General Xoyjaz disputed as he never was a firm believer of their unnatural powers. Looking for Nexus to make a political move, Xoyjaz realized instant action was needed. Late October 2010 as Nexus had failed bringing the population together for great retaliation, General Xoyjaz proclaimed himself as emperor and united all the districts into a city naming it Xoyjaz city. A small group of people disagreed with his decision to crown himself emperor, so they went against him & his policies in all secret. These people established themselves as the Cepton movement. Xoyjaz also claimed to be the only God and claimed the temples as his domain. At the end of 2010, the Emperor had already conquered most of the land owned by the hostile mobs. Many hard battles were fought to claim land on both sides, but as time passed on the mobs never seemed to surrender. Meanwhile new land was discovered in the south and a new town (Yashar Town) was founded. Most of the battles would take place in Xoyjaz city or in the outskirts, while Yashar town hosted shelter for the civilians & politicians. The Emperor conquered this new land and made it his empire; the capital would remain as Xoyjaz city. It was very important for the Emperor regain back power in this city. Even though Xoyjaz city had the largest settlements of locations & builds, Yashar town had bigger plans at this point. Xoyjaz city was much more reminiscent of a war zone at this point, divided into a land of hostile mobs and emperor warriors battling over territory. More people were forced to move out of the city and establish a new life in Yashar town, where there was better resources and environmental conditions to live by. People of the Cepton movement did not believe the new settlement in the south would keep them safe from the war & couldn’t stand the new Xoyjaz regime, so they parted from the empire and founded a new settlement further south (This settlement would later go on to become the Cepton region). Going into the new year of 2011, Xoyjaz`s empire was under heavy attack from both hostile mobs and undercover sabotages from the Ceptonian movement. In order to change people’s attention during these dark periods, he introduced football as a distraction. The Emperor started many new building projects, structures like Tower of Milad and Emperor stadium were all part of this project during that time. Staying away from Xoyjaz city and letting the army handle the losing war, Emperor Xoyjaz had no other choice then to take battle into his own hands once again. February of 2011, he launched a huge offense towards Xoyjaz city coming from the harsh winter conditions of the south east to support inner city soldiers. As the Emperor left the power position in Yashar city (formerly known as Yashar town), the new appointed general Rahib Xoyjaz gained temporary leadership of the empire. In the long-awaited battling months, no progress was seen to show from Emperor Xoyjaz and his men. Casualties kept rising and more money was being spent into the military. People were exhausted and kept starving from harsh conditions of the war. During this time Yashar city was starting to grow into a modern society. Under the leadership of General Rahib Xoyjaz they had built new households, buildings, banks and much more. Hard battles in the north forced the Xoyjaz regime down south to Yashar city and at this point Rahib Xoyjaz actioned to advance his own military tactics with the help of his very own trusted colonels and warriors (Diamond & Gold). Ceptonians would also join this fight in favor of Rahib Xoyjaz & protecting their heritage. Their strongest warrior (Emerald warrior) alongside the rebellious army of Rahib Xoyjaz crushed almost all resistance. In august 2011 General Rahib Xoyjaz and his army had successfully defeated the mobs ending the yearlong mob war once and for all. '''Birth of Neon The success of Rahib Xoyjaz had been recognized throughout the province. A long battle fought for peace alongside Ceptonians, the city of Xoyjaz had finally fallen into the emperor’s hands. After a difficult period, the Xoyjaz regime fell apart. A new democratic government was established with the freedom party as the leading power in control. Xoyjaz city was renamed Zeon city & Yashar city was renamed Premium city. The leader of the freedom party Nexus had passed away a month before the Mob war (October 2010 – August 2011) ended. With the new government taking charge, Rahib Xoyjaz was elected to lead the new regime. The region of Neon was established with Zeon as its capital city. Emperor Xoyjaz was crowned King under the power of the new government. The monarchy had nothing more than pride to hold onto, everything was controlled by the democratic Neon government from that day on. The parliament of Neon was built in Premium city where the government was established and Xoyjaz (Formerly known as Rahib Xoyjaz) became the first president of Neon. '''1st Building revolution President Xoyjaz next challenge was rebuilding a fallen empire & protect the new region with everything he had. His plan was to make Neon into a solid fortress, ''"United and loyal until the mountains of Plaza crumble" ''is a very known phrase amongst Neonian’s originally birthed from president Xoyjaz`s most famous speech: “If Cryzler falls, we fall”. Zeon was his main priority, so he built a 64-block tall obsidian wall known as the great wall around it to keep any intruders outside the city limits. People would need permission to leave the cities and a lot more control stations were built around the region. Large number of light sources were strategically placed in the inner-city districts as well as popular travel paths. Zeon & Premium would also get bordered with fence walls around it for maximum security. Military forces were cut, and spending’s were invested into local police forces. President Xoyjaz was certain his protection spending’s would be enough to keep any danger away since he despised using any military force due to his horrific past with the army. Military bases were shut down and more police stations were built in the cities. Most of the regional budget went into building up the inner cities as urban culture raised even more each day. Affording this huge investment required a lot of resources and therefore spending’s had to be cut elsewhere. Chances of putting the region into economic crisis were high, but it was a risk he was willing to make in order to reach his dream vision for the region. He would open trade deals with Cepton and even let companies cross over to each other as well as giving people cross regional jobs. The government also started the Glow project during this period, which was a huge failure and was ended shortly after. Neon looked completely different after a short period of time. Nature had vanished under the city landscape as tall buildings were roaming the new land of Neon. '''Neon-Cepton union In the aftermath of an intense war period, a new challenge presented itself to build up the fallen Neon region. The new thriving government of Neon encouraged all people to take part of this massive rebuilding process known as the 1. Building revolution. Meanwhile the Cepton region was founded in the south by a Ceptonian council. The Ceptonian movement had the resources and time to build a whole new regime. Their beliefs were based on Notch as the first and only creator, so they had finished building a huge monument honoring Notch`s greatness. Neon economy was much more advanced and way ahead of Cepton. The Neon government prioritized growing their new modern society and taking advantage of all resources their land had to offer. This new and powerful Neon started to get worldwide recognition in the world of Zearth. Their trade deals started increasing and more regions were interested in starting their businesses in the region. Neon used to provide Cepton everything they needed to build up their economy and region. This resulted in the “Zeon treaty”, where Neon government would gain major control over Cepton territory as part of their agreement. As time progressed you would see more Neonian flags in Cepton, Neon police and companies expanding their seeds in the region. The old mob war protection wall between Neon and Cepton was now transformed into a border between the regions by the Neon government to regulate traffic as Ceptonian’s tried getting into Neon for work purposes. As the region of Cepton started growing under Neon supervision, the government did not approve Ceptonian leadership. Instead the President of Neon placed King Xoyjaz in power to rule Cepton. The king renamed Notch’s temple in Jijilocity (Capital of Cepton) to King’s palace in favor of himself. A large community in Cepton did not approved of this at all, so they took their free speech to the streets of Jijilocity in demonstration. The king ignored the protestants and it resulted into riots which was met with violent police forces putting people down. As a punishment the president of Neon taxed Ceptonian citizens with higher import charge & property fees. The whole idea of building a new Cepton faded away as Neon abused Cepton resources directly to build their own region. A large amount of coal, iron & gas was imported from Cepton to Neon. Cepton became Neon`s industrial theme park and the people of Cepton had enough with the ongoing exploitation. Ceptonians felt suppressed and grew tired of it while Neonian`s would visit to use their land without paying taxes. '''The great exploration Known as the big expansion, the great exploration took place in 2012 when a group of expeditioners took on the task to map out new territory under the consent of Neon. More northern, eastern and western parts were explored. In the south a whole new tropical biome was found, which later become province of Kloomon. The east and west had oceans where a lot of islands were mapped out. The biggest discovery was the Nabur islands in the east Bofamic sea, where old artefacts were found in the desert biome. Neon`s regional borders tripled in size and the expeditioners were granted the Medal of Merit for their amazing efforts. '''2nd Building Revolution & '''The great depression (2013-2014) As a part of Cepton breaking out of the union, Neon was left facing a huge economic crisis. President Gold Xoyjaz started new funds and risky building investments that took a huge hit on the economy. This started the 2. Building revolution that took place in Neon. Cities received major changes in their infrastructure as huge renovations & construction work took place. Few major corporations could expand their network throughout the region on the premises of paying more taxes (Prixton company, Blue corporations, Union bank are some few companies mentioned). These trade deals and investments helped expand Neon`s economy even more, giving the regions first stock market & building the Neon World trade center was built (2013). In 2013 all cities in Neon were connected with national roads (In 2019 every populated location in Neon had been connected with roads). In the mist of losing business relationships on Cepton ground, a lot of businesses went bankrupt and banks had hard time paying people off due to the crisis. The government would keep spending money on new building projects, putting them in high debt. In 2014 the Neon government acted in a falsification of documents known as the Looptrick Scandal, revealing huge leaks about their GDP values and other highly classified information. It was said 2014 was Neon`s highest GDP value, when it factually was their worst year to date. Neon & Cepton turmoil By the time of summer 2015, both regions had made headlines again as the tension was compared to the great suppression of 2012. Cepton was recognized as a leading superpower, while Neon was still on the rise to restore its glory. Past events between the regions had kept the tension in a cold period. Most noticeable the declaration of independence of Cepton and the decision of not removing the border wall between the regions had kept the regions on their guard. Neonian intel had gathered information about a 5 billion Emerald (Em) deal determined by the Cepton parliament to convict a military program. The Delta program involved building the regions first independent army, which stunned the Neonian government to raise questions. The presidential party suggested their response to the delta with the echo program. The process for approval had to go through many steps before they could launch their military program. Neonian government had sworn through the Qualdron order in 2011 after the mob war, to put all military down and invest in police forces, walls & light sources to prevent any new mob attack. This had the Neonian people furious, riots had emerged in both cities of Jijilocity and Zeon city to protest the rise of any army from both regions. In 2016 the Neon government agreed to go further with their Echo program, increasing the tension between the north & the south even more. Major import deals between the regions fell apart and most recognizable was the Petreville port which shut down in result of this. '''Industrial revolution The Echo program blossomed a whole new generation of industrial growth in Neon. Construction work begun on material producing industries in the cities that had new large districts built around them. This populated all the new cities of Neon even more and helped grow the inner-city districts even larger. More people were employed to work in these factories and the districts attracted more businesses. Petreville import station was built out even more to now connect all the industry parks together. Neon built their largest harbor in Glow city, making themselves a very important trade region in the world. A huge innovation in gas technology, coal and iron was made building their economy back to a solid state. A lot more companies interested investing into the region along with new regional trade deals that were made. Neon would no longer be held back by depth, as the country’s GDP was rising. '''New presidency (2017-2019) The Neonian people were very excited for the 2017 presidential election. President Coppercut was running up against Gax Prixton from the Novantic party. As it was said “Running for congress had never been this challenging”. The controversial president had mixed support from both his peers and the people. Neonian’s did not want to engage in a war with Cepton & did not support his Echo program. His work for the industrial revolution was praised leaving the region in a crossfire. Gax Prixton went through with his campaign in favor of the Novantic party. The Novantic party inherited old democratic beliefs used in Nova. Prixton corp. grouped the political party in Neon to what it is today. Neonian nationalists did not support this foreign parties’ origin, but Gax being native Neonian it didn’t matter to much. On April 7, 2017, Gax Prixton defeated President Coppercut, making him the President of Neon with majority of the votes. Picking up where Coppercut had left, he quickly turned the military tension around by organizing the UR and G7. In his earlier days with the power of the industrial revolution, the whole region of Neon would undergo the largest construction & renovation project known to Neon known as the 3rd Building Revolution. '''Neon-Cepton border The threat of an attack in Ceptonian territory during the mob war was deemed as high, and so a military force was recruited patrolling alongside a border wall created between the two lands. During union times the wall was used as a border control pass between the regions and once the union broke up, Cepton decided not to take down the wall. Ever since the UR commission was established in Neon, it has become easier to cross the border then before. Some still suggest taking down the border is the better option. During recent UR council meetings, Cepton have suggested to extend their borders into Neon where they claim to own land. The Wake islands, east of the Neon-Cepton border, has started a territorial dispute in which Neon claims to own the Temsah island, while Cepton claim the rights to all the Wake islands. Some speculations suggest that in the aftermath of the “Maritime border agreement for all regions” by the UR commission, that the two superpowers fight to extend their borders into newly discovered oil fields. Some even suggest Cepton are planning to make artificial military islands just to extend their borders further and claim more fields. The race for territorial gain is being monitored by Neon region and do spark some heat between the regions. Geography '''Environment The geo landscape of Neon is formed by old Alpha and Beta terrain, giving it hilly spikes in the center, flatter surfaced terra in the northern and southern parts of the region and vast snow landscapes in the east. Neon has 2 majors lakes and 6 smaller ones, quite few lakes and bay area. Approximately 50% of the region’s surface is covered in forestation. The longest river (Konjiki) crosses through the region from the Devon pass (west) to the Premium pass (east). The Nabur islands are covered in 40% forest and 60% dry desert. Nabur Island is a collective of 3 islands that is divided by a river. The tallest mountain is Mt. Klogax 106 B.A.S.L located north west of Kloomon city & the second tallest mountain is in Alpine village 93 B.A.S.L. The longest mountain range is Mt. Ripper located in Zeon with an area of 96 000 bm2. Neon has a lot of islands both in of the coast and the inner lands claiming about 50 islands in total. '''Climate Neon has a very diverse climate throughout the region. Tropical in the north, forests in the north east, snow lands in the south east and lush forests in the south west. 60% of the Nabur Islands are covered in dry desert and the rest being dry forest land. '''Biodiversity The Neon region has great diversity in its climates and weather, leading to incredible biodiversity throughout the region and some unique species only found in some places. Recent building for settlements and other uses have threatened the ecosystem of some places, and endangered some species living in unique situations. The geography of Neon ranges from plains and forests to jungles to tall snowy mountains and deserts. These varied climates create many different ecosystems for biodiversity to flourish. The Neon government has recently created policies to protect biodiversity as a whole and has also created initiatives to protect specific endangered species, as well as funded some NGOs (non-government organizations) dedicated to the protection of biodiversity. History Early settlers contributed greatly to the biodiversity in the Neon region, as the movement of these settlers spread plants and animals throughout the region and allowed them to adapt and evolve for these different climates. As well, many new species of plants evolved when settlers selected specific traits that best suited their farming needs. A biologist by the name of Margarita Schwartz dedicated her life to the study and documentation of biodiversity in Neon. Dr. Schwartz is credited with creating the basic guide for identification of plants and animals in Neon, a guide which is still used by many biologists and scientists today. Dr. Schwartz documented many unique species, including the tomato clownfish. She is recognized as the most important individual in the history of Neon biodiversity studies. Efforts to improve biodiversity The government in Neon has implemented a program to promote and fund the preservation of biodiversity. In Petreville, environmental activists have joined together in an effort to preserve the butterflies, and after a petition was signed by many, the government has pledged money to the effort. As well, the government has implemented a program on Nabur to preserve the wildlife and prevent destruction of the natural habitats of the species living there. The government has planned to budget money for nature and biodiversity preservation efforts in the next budget. '''Politics and government Administrative divisions ''' Neon, a unitary region, is divided into ten first-level administrative provinces and two none self-governed provinces. The provinces are administrated through directly elected province assemblies who elect the province Governor. Additionally, the President and government are represented in every province by Governor. As such, the Government is directly represented at a local level through the province Governors' offices. The provinces are then sub-divided into second-level municipalities, which in turn are administrated by directly elected municipal council, headed by a mayor and a small executive cabinet. Nabur Island and Indutae are both provinces with administrative divisions in Premium city, with no local administrative centre. '''The provinces of Neon are: Qualdron Order The Qualdron order is the supreme court of Neon. The original order consisted of the President, the king, three royal Qualdron families and two regional justices. The 4th reformed order has two more regional justices (4 in total) and a non-active king seat. Each regional justice judge makes 10% of the total votes, the president makes 30% of the votes, the king makes 10% and each royal Qualdron family member makes 5% of the votes. The regional justice judges higher voted judges from the most powerful provinces in Neon, those being Zeon, Premium, Kloomon and Glow province. '''Largest cities Judicial system and law enforcement The Neonian government, while delegating many of its legal duties to independent cities, has recently adopted federalist ideals into their justice system including a supreme court in Premium, the highest appeals court in Neon and a Ministry of justice, a semi-independent executive ministry tasked with upholding fair legal practices. Citizens may be tried in two courts, a common law court and a criminal court. A common law court is a court in which citizens may be tried by other citizens in civil disputes. The criminal court is a court in which a publicly elected prosecutor tries people for crimes against the criminal code. Those convicted in the common law court may only appeal in the common appeals court, however their conviction usually ends up with financial penalties. '''Foreign relations Following the Mob War (2010-2011), the Neon region began to expand the role of government and improve the effectiveness of peacetime governing. Unlike before the Mob War, the Neon government shifted the responsibility of the foreign ministry away from the military and into the hands of civilian control. At the end of President Xoyjaz the Great’s office, the foreign ministry communicates regularly with all regions in Zearth and extended economic and security deals with foreign regions. Although the Royal Military would no longer solely control Neon’s foreign policy, it would continue to manage Neon’s security commitments and would oversee the regions security. Today, the Neon Royal Military oversees the regions alleged nuclear program, its armed forces, its navy and air force. The foreign department today oversees the region’s economic, diplomatic, and cultural relations with other regions. '''Military The Royal Neonian Armed Forces numbers about 200 000 personnel, including civilian employees. According to 2016 mobilization plans, full mobilization produces approximately 600 000 combatant personnel. Neon has conscription (including 6–12 months of training). The Armed Forces are subordinate to the Neonian Ministry of Defense. The Commander-in-Chief is Gax Prixton. The military of Neon is divided into the following branches: the Neonian Army, the Royal Neonian Navy, the Royal Neonian Air Force, The Neonian Cyber Defense Force and The Regional guard. The Royal Neonian army had been removed between 2011-2016 due to previous presidential decisions. The military was made in 2016 after the president commission approved of the Echo program. Economy '''Resources Oil industry Oil production has been central to the Neonian economy since 2014, with a dominating state ownership. Export revenues from oil and gas have risen to almost 50% of total exports and constitute more than 20% of the GDP. Neon is the fifth-largest oil exporter and fourth-largest gas exporter in the world. The government controls its petroleum resources through a combination of state ownership in major operators in the oil fields (with approximately 62% ownership in Prixton company in 2014) and the fully state-owned company State Oil. Finally, the government controls licensing of exploration and production of fields. The fund invests in developed financial markets outside Neon. The budgetary rule is to spend no more than 6% of the fund each year (assumed to be the normal yield from the fund). Between 2014 and 2019, Neonian companies drilled 200 oil wells, mostly in the eastern envy ocean. Of these 169 are in regular production, 21 are exploration wells and 10 have been terminated. Biggest oil fields are the Bofamic Oil Field—calculated size in 2018, 15–54 million barrels of oil and 4 to 20 billion cubic feet of gas. And the Envy Oil Field—calculated size 54 million barrels of oil, and 2 to 7 billion cubic feet of gas. Fish industry Neon is also the world's second-largest exporter of fish. Fish from fish farms and catch constitutes the second largest (behind oil/natural gas) export product measured in value. Electricity Hydroelectric plants generate roughly 98–99% of Neon's electric power, more than any other country/region in the world. Mineral resources Neon has a significant amount of mineral resources, and in 2019, its mineral production was valued at GN1 billion (Neonian Geological Survey data). The most valuable minerals are limestone, building stone, iron, coal, redstone, nickel, gold and diamond. '''Transport In recent years there have been more projects to develop public transportation in Neon. The region has a long-standing water transport tradition, but the Neonian Ministry of Transport and Communications has in recent years implemented new rail, roads, and air transport through numerous subsidiaries to develop the region's infrastructure. The regions two largest international airports are in Zeon city (Ziptip national airport est. 2011) & Premium city (Premium airport est. 2015). Kloomon city and Petreville both have domestic airports. Glow city & Kloomon city have ferry stations that do domestic and international travel routes. Each city has a subway system running through them and they are all connected with railways through many different line systems. The region has one speed rail system running through Glow city and Zeon city ending in Premton town. Demographics '''Population Migration In 2012 a large community of Neonian’s migrated over to Cepton for work purposes during the Zeon treaty. Other groups of Neonian’s would also migrate to Nova and Santoria region early 2017. Migration policy requires a travel or work visa enter the region. While most countries/regions do have it easier travelling into Neon, travel visa for Ceptonian’s are stricter and more regulated. 'Religion Notchism (80%) and Xoyanity (18%) are mostly practiced in Neon. About 40% of the population practice these religious beliefs. Notchism comes from the belief that Notch is the creator of all and is said to be the oldest practiced religion do date. Xoyanity originated during the days of the mob war, as Emperor Xoyjaz claimed himself to be the only true prophet of god. “You can make a religion out of this!” quoted by someone. '''Health Neon was awarded first place according to the UR's Human Development Index (HDI) for 2018. In the 2010s, by contrast, poverty and communicable diseases dominated in Neon together with famines and epidemics. From the 2012`s, improvements in public health occurred as a result of development in several areas such as social and living conditions, changes in disease and medical outbreaks, establishment of the health care system, and emphasis on public health matters. Vaccination and increased treatment opportunities with antibiotics resulted in great improvements within the Neonian population. Improved hygiene and better nutrition were factors that contributed to improved health. The disease pattern in Neon changed from communicable diseases to non-communicable diseases and chronic diseases as cardiovascular disease. Inequalities and social differences are still present in public health in Neon today. In 2015 the infant mortality rate was 2.5 per 1,000 live births among children under the age of one. For girls it was 2.7 and for boys 2.3, which is the lowest infant mortality rate for boys ever recorded in Neon. '''Education The Ministry of Education have decided the following educational process mandatory for each citizen: · Primary education (1. Graduation) · Secondary education (2. Graduation) · Highschool education (3. Graduation) Higher education in Neon is offered by a range of 6 universities and 1 private college. Education follows the Bologna Process involving Bachelor (3 years), Master (2 years) and PhD (3 years) degrees. Acceptance is offered after finishing 3. graduation with general study competence. Public education is virtually free, regardless of nationality. The academic year has two semesters, from August to December and from January to June. The ultimate responsibility for the education lies with the Neonian Ministry of Education in Zeon city, where the first educational systems were built. Culture '''Music Composing music has been rooted in Neonian culture since the birth of soul & Hip Hop in Neon, 2011. Black Beatz Inc. was the first major label that catered to the demanding artists. The popular genres dominating music play in Neon are Hip Hop, RnB, country, pop and loft. '''Research Internationally recognized Neonian scientists include the mathematicians Marx Mendes, physical chemist Ole Fordham, physicist Holt Tellin and chemists Birte Sjursnes. Neon academics have been pioneering in many social sciences, including criminology, sociology and peace and conflict studies. Prominent academics include David Lindbergh , a philosopher and founder of Volkan Uvut ; Zwillik Golvan, the founder of peace studies; Linda Solli criminologists; Brent Falcon , a social anthropologist; Simon Powell, sociologists; Benjamin Manson, a pioneer of women's law; Alexandra Claudio, a political scientist; and economists Stein Hole. In 2017, the two Neonian scientists Jason Stateman and Nicola Gong won the Mendel’s Prize in Physiology or Medicine along with Vladimir Skole. They won the prize for their ground-breaking work identifying NIR-treatment. Dr. Schwartz documented many unique species, including the tomato clownfish. She is recognized as the most important individual in the history of Neon biodiversity studies. Neon is also forefront leaders of Marine biology, arctic science, renewable energy & political science research. The Neonian government has put a lot of resources into nuclear power research in modern times. '''Architecture Neon is praised for its architectural masterpieces throughout the region. During the 1st building revolution, Neonian architects were inspired by Brovillian style and took it in use in Zeon and Premium city. The style would be redefined over time, but the original essentials are still seen in most Neonian architecture. The 2nd building revolution led to more modern times as new skyscraper designs roamed the cities. Architects would push limits and give birth to a new converted style of Brovillian, which can be found all over Zeon, Premium and Kloomon. This became a more defined Neonian architecture, as the style was perfected during the 3rd building revolution. Foreign architects have also had their hands on the regions building landscape. Their style has combined with the Neonian style and created a wave of architectural masterpieces. '''Art World famous art exhibitions are reserved in Neonian heritage every year. For an extended period, the Neonian art scene was dominated by artwork from private showcasing. It was in 2012 that a truly Neonian era began, first with portraits, later with impressive landscapes. '''Cuisine Fresh seafood has for the longest been part of Neonian culture. The coastline exposes all types of marine cuisine, as for the inner lands serves popular beef dishes. Each province provides a special type of dish only known to that location. '''Sports Sports are a central part of Neonian culture, and popular sports include association football, swimming, skiing, tennis and, to a lesser degree, ice hockey. Association football is the most popular sport in Neon in terms of active membership. Swimming is the biggest indoor sport. The men’s football national team won several titles, including two world cups (2013,2017), two Summer Olympics championships (2014,2018) and one regional championship (2016). The highest FIFA ranking Neon has achieved is 1st, which is their current position since 2013. Football was first played during the mob wars as Emperor Xoyjaz built the first stadium in Premium (Emperor stadium). The first ever match was between Zeon warriors (Zeon city) against Emperor FC (Premium city). Neon has hosted the football world cup once in 2013. Chess is also gaining popularity in Neon. There are about 5 Grandmasters and 21 International Masters in Neon. Neon first participated at the Olympic Games in 2014 and has sent athletes to compete in every Games since then. '''Tourism As of 2018, Neon ranks 4th in the World Economic Forum’s Travel and Tourism Competitiveness Report. Tourism in Neon contributed to 4.2% of the gross domestic product as reported in 2019. Tourism is seasonal in Neon, with more than half of total tourists visiting between the months of May and August. The main attractions of Neon are the varied historical monuments, landmarks and beaches. It’s also the football capital of the world and very known for its fashion & art. Popular tourist destinations in Neon include Zeon, Premium, Kloomon, Nabur islands, Alpine village, Solitaria Island and Sarpsborg. Much of the nature of Neon remains unspoiled, and thus attracts numerous hikers and skiers. The mountains & hills attract several hundred thousand foreign tourists each year. In the cities, cultural idiosyncrasies such as the Cryzler temple attract many visitors, as do landmarks such as Premium`s Milad Tower, Zeon Pyramid, Zeon national park, Premium`s Emperor stadium, Kloomon beach and Kloomon`s watch tower. Towns & Villages '''Petreville Petreville, a semi-autonomous island which lies to the west of Neon. As one of oldest settled communities in Neon, many historically significant sites are located on the island including “King Emblem Tree” and the “Petreville Church”. Since 2015, the island has modernized its economy, government, and tourism which has caused conflict on the island between traditionalists and those who are open to modernizing the island. Among traditional voices on the island is the Petreville Freedom Party, a registered political party who seeks to seek independence in Petreville. In 2018, the United Regions launched an anti-terrorism mission to the south of the island to combat the occupants of an abandoned port town, dubbed “Fort Hurston”. '''Alpine village The snowy village is located on the eastern mountain range, close to the east Bofamic ocean. The town was built by Brovillian architects in 2015 and is a famous destination for skiing and hiking. Mushroom mountain is a popular climbing destination in the region, second tallest 93 B.A.S.L. '''Premton & Premville The suburban towns are located west of Premium and lie on each side of the Konjiki river. The communities of these suburban districts developed early 2015. '''Beta village The testificet village was discovered in 2013 and is the largest known village of its kind in the region. It lies south of Glow city and is preserved by the Neon government for its regional protection. The village has been opened for tourists to visit as the testificets pose no threat to society. Visitors can stay at the survival house that is converted into a hotel and casino. '''Candycane village The furthest eastern settlement in the Neon is covered with colorful looks and seasonal events that drags visitors on wintertime for celebrational moments. '''Devon village Devon village became an extended harbor for the locals in Premville and Premton. As the local needs and business settlements started to grow, Devon quickly made a mark for itself making it possible for life expansion down the west premium coastline. '''Minora village Minora appear south of the Konjiki river and Devon village, with a similar housing style as Devon. Its most known for its caves rich with minerals and the tower ruins on the west coast of Minora. '''Border town The popular west Neon-Cepton border town has over the years been a popular destination for north Ceptonian farmers and locals to go shopping for anything that is sold cheaper over the border. The town has experienced more growth over the recent years and is planning to expand its local shops for more revenue and variation. '''Centymental Orc Woods Discovered by expeditioners in the early years of 2012, this village had been kept hidden for many years. The village is located in the Orc woods forest, which lies on the north coast of Neon. Scientist believe the village is one of the oldest settlements in Neon and is said to date back to 2010. As for the mysteries that surround the village, there have been few speculations of unnatural phenomenon’s dating back to the early 2015’s. Some people have rumored seeing scientists doing weird experiments in the caves, hearing loud drilling noises during nighttime. This was later ruled out by government officials, stating that sample testing was made only for future potential cave mining. Nothing has been done ever since. Islands '''Petreville island The largest island in Neon has one of the oldest settlements in the region. It’s the most western located land of Neon with an area of 212 504 bm2. The island is mapped into 4 locations; Petreville, Fort Huston, Peridot and Casbah. Petreville island has an oceanic climate with a hilly terrain in the north west and a sandy terrain combined with low land forests on the other half of the island. Petreville is a popular destination for hikers and sailors alongside its sprawling wildlife. The island has several docks for boats and a domestic airport. The species found in Petreville are typically the same found in all of Neon, except for the butterfly population. This area in Neon has many small mammals, fish, and birds, as well as many insects. Petreville, due to its location and climate, is home to thirty-seven different species of butterfly, sixteen of which are only found in Petreville. Due to recent development and building, 3 of those species have become endangered, and efforts are being made to preserve these unique butterflies. '''Solitaria island The 2016 economic boom left several companies investing partnerships with Kloomon city. The city had gained much popular attention for investors, and in the late 2016’s the Favvion investor Tenna had made his 10 000 000 GN island deal with Kloomon. The resort is private owned under the regulations of Kloomon city. Solitaria is located west of Kloomon and can be reached with the local ferry or boats. The island is a popular destination for tourist visitors with a tropical oceanic climate, mild rainy winters, and warm rainless summers. The total area of the island is 12 960 bm2. '''Nabur island The Nabur Islands are the eastern geographical limit of Neon, where it shares the maritime border with Nova. The three islands of Kuma, Naburo and Iawa make up the Nabur Islands. Naburo island, which is the most east island, closest to Nova, is unofficially claimed by Nova. This statement has created a territorial dispute between the two regions. The total area of the island is 588 874 bm2. The islands have the most diverse wildlife compared to any other location in Neon. Nabur is an island mostly made up of sprawling desert, although it also contains dense forests, which have recently become very popular for campers and adventurers. The increased human activity has had a negative impact for the biodiversity in the forests, as many of the animals are nocturnal and are being disturbed in their natural habitats and are unable to hunt effectively, as campers often scare away the prey for these animals. A species especially impacted by this human activity is a small bat exclusive to Nabur forests, the Nabur Brown Bat. This bat hunts during the nighttime, but constant activity by humans has made this bat afraid to hunt and the status of the species has been recognized as endangered. Some nature activists are protesting and calling for nature preserves to be established on Nabur. '''Parrot island Located west of the Nabur Islands, known for its tropical habitat and exotic wildlife. The island is covered in a dense jungle forest, with few local private residences. The island is open for limited amount of tourism and host a yearly tropical festival during springtime. '''Pentecoast Island Pentecoast Island lies north west of the Nabur Islands. Covering a staggering surface of 11 000 bm2. The island is currently property owned but visitors are free to visit. The island surface engages in a lush natural environment and great coastal beach surfaces. The perfect paradise for the curious traveler. '''Corsairs point Corsairs port is a small island belonging to the Region of Santoria off the Northwest coast of Neon. Once a prolific trading stop, it is now isolated and relies on its primary source of revenue, mining exports. Anonymous sources note the island suffers from a deep wealth divide, inequality, and suggests that the majority of its workforce likely comes from the region of Santoria as indentured slaves. While the island holds a large palace, its governance is thought to be controlled by the Vizier’s commission, a body of civil servants selected by the Grand Vizier, Ra’id Sarraf Shah. While foreigners are allowed open access to the island, tourism is not common, and the island remains largely self-sufficient. Guide 'Neon region v Zeon city vGlow city vPremium city vKloomon city Cepton region'vJijilocity 'Nova region vPrixton city Santoria region '-----------------------------------------' [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/International_Partnership INTERNATIONAL PARTNERSHIP] [https://project-zearth.fandom.com/wiki/World_business WORLD BUISNESS] '-----------------------------------------' Project Zearth tumblr: Project Zearth (Announcements) Xoyjaz (Updates) All Project Zearth map versions